


龙与少女

by BilBoQ



Series: 福华长篇集 [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 05:49:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18959137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BilBoQ/pseuds/BilBoQ
Summary: 瞧瞧你多在乎约翰·华生，就像拯救被困的少女，屠龙勇士夏洛克·福尔摩斯。





	1. Chapter 1

雷斯垂德在伦敦午后的细雨里踩灭了半支香烟，抬头看着十几米开外的同样没有打伞的夏洛克·福尔摩斯，后者裹着他那标志性的长大衣走过来，在两步远的地方他们相互点头示意。雷斯垂德开门见山地解释说嫌疑人还是坚持要起诉夏洛克，因为他在追捕过程中实施了无谓的暴力。  
“况且到最后一步本来就该给警察管，尤其是在约翰已经受伤的前提下。”  
夏洛克听完雷斯垂德探长的陈述后，食指和中指下意识点住嘴唇，这是戒烟中才的动作，夏洛克为了罗莎蒙德戒烟，这回他是真的下定决心了。雨还没有变大的倾向，夏洛克观察着雨水划过自己大衣面料的轨迹，漫不经心地说：“别告诉约翰，我会出庭的。”  
“嘿，你以为就出庭那么简单吗？虽然我们的口供肯定有利于你，但根据他受伤情况你还是有服刑风险的。”  
“明白了，我会争取庭外和解。”  
“他只要你道歉，连约翰的份一起。”  
夏洛克听后用冰冷的视线审视起格雷格·雷斯垂德，质问他是如何谈判出了这么可笑的条件。  
“反正我们什么都不会告诉约翰，你去道个歉怎么了。”  
“你替我告诉他，如果最终我们在法庭上见的话，我会有意无意提起巴特，毕竟是伦敦著名侦探犯下的伤害案，让他想想全国直播的后果。”  
“什么，什么巴特？”  
“就原话告诉他，我绝对不会道歉的。”  
雷斯垂德没有叫住离去的夏洛克，他又点燃一支烟，目送夏洛克消失在伦敦灰暗的雨雾之中。

夏洛克今天没去看约翰，一是因为今天很忙，二是去那了也实在不知道该做什么。约翰在病床上看杂志，想方设法把无聊的夏洛克赶走，杜绝他折磨护士和医生的可能。就算事实如此，夏洛克去的理由是因为他觉得必须要去，这是他身为伴侣的责任，不把受伤的一方独自留在病房。  
但夏洛克和约翰都心知肚明，夏洛克从不在意无聊的世俗之见，什么伴侣的责任，那都是自找麻烦罢了。夏洛克只是忍受不了没有约翰·华生的221B，他来到病房告诉约翰他们的墙上多了几个弹孔，只是为了看约翰笑着摇头的无奈。  
夏洛克不能没有约翰。不是他选择和约翰在一起的，是他不得不这样做。

他又想起事发那天约翰在拳脚交加下蜷起身子保护着头部的那副样子，当那个叫艾伯的家伙踢断约翰桡骨的时候，约翰的胳膊脱力了，他之前握拳的手轻轻搭在了胸前，和他睡着时蜷起的样子一模一样，而人睡着了之后，和死去又相差多少呢？为了检查约翰的伤势，夏洛克并未抓住任何一位行凶人，约翰见到夏洛克那副样子差点要笑得喀出血：“嘿，我没事。”然后直接晕了过去。  
他们在一起后没有任何建立任何法律上承认的关系，约翰曾开玩笑要是夏洛克突然去世他连一分钱遗产都分不到，现在轮到急救室坚持要联系哈利·华生来分享夏洛克没有保护好约翰的消息。约翰在乎哈利，比哈利在乎他多，这就是夏洛克不想和哈利分享约翰的全部理由，哈利是这段关系的受益人。而能在约翰身上收益的应该只有夏洛克·福尔摩斯才对，因为约翰只有一个。  
那天的哈利穿着小皮靴和牛仔裤，随意地把夹克夹在肘窝，同夏洛克一起站在医院走廊里。约翰被推进急诊手术室之后，她从包里掏出口香糖，递给了夏洛克一个，夏洛克拒绝了。哈利的口红多半已经被蹭到某个姑娘的皮肤或者酒杯上了，但她笑起来依然锋利诱人：“你在逞什么英雄？”  
“你说什么？”夏洛克当然听清了，他跟不上哈利的逻辑，不知道她说这句话是为了口香糖还是约翰。  
“约翰是个成年男人，不是你的责任，你不用跟个骑士一样保护你的公主，华生家从不吃这一套。”  
“你觉得我是在向你献殷勤？”  
“你是在向我宣誓主权，好像你比我难过就赢了些什么。”  
哈利说完后吹了一个泡泡，在空气中破裂时发出啪的一声，夏洛克面露愠色，在手术室外的华生掏出手机开始发短信。  
“我没有难过。”夏洛克夺下对方的手机，继续之前的谈话。  
“放心，我也没有要跟你争，我跟你是一边的，约翰早就归你了，恶龙。”  
恶龙。  
夏洛克被这个称谓惊得一身冷汗。

现在他躺在221B的沙发里，约翰躺在医院，221B就是他的地穴，他就是盘踞在221B的恶龙。  
哈利·华生说得一点不错。约翰是他守卫的珍宝，就算约翰本不该属于他，但他有能力据为己有。哈，曾有人告诉夏洛克他是屠龙勇士，约翰是他待救的少女，夏洛克只能算他说对一半，因为现实中没有英雄，就算有，夏洛克从来都不是约翰的英雄。  
221B的门铃响起，夏洛克的客人如约而至，带着新案子。是的，在约翰仍在医院的时候，他把罗莎交给了茉莉照顾，又接起了新案子，不让自己停下来。既然做什么都不能改变约翰痊愈的速度，那么干嘛不做平常该做的事情呢？  
客人出于礼貌关照了几句华生医生的情况，夏洛克就显出了烦躁的样子，任谁看了都会觉得夏洛克对约翰的现状毫不在乎——但要是有人跟你解释他其实是觉得不安，你也会同意的。好在今天的客人足够睿智，睿智到不去揣测那些对方刻意掩藏的情感，注重目前手上的事情，对两方都好。之后，客人在夏洛克那里得到了满意的答复，而夏洛克也喜欢这种送上门来的谜题，他有龙的习性，蛰伏在自己的居所，讨厌出门，更讨厌不速之客。对方在走之前留下了对约翰的问候，夏洛克含糊地点着头，他看了眼表，该去茉莉家把小华生接回来了。  
罗莎蒙德喜欢她的爸爸和教母，与她的教父更多是一种淡漠的交流。她很少看着夏洛克笑，却喜欢一直盯着夏洛克看。在有些时候，夏洛克甚至能从那眼神里读出让自己不安的东西，比如：“你为什么要亲我爸爸的嘴呢，夏洛克？你应该这么做吗？”  
他跟约翰讲的时候，约翰捂住嘴笑了很久，如果罗莎真有夏洛克说的那么聪明，那么笑声就不该给她听见。  
现在罗莎和夏洛克一同坐在出租车上，罗莎显得有些不开心，她已经有两天没有见到约翰了，这个时间足够让一岁多的孩子焦虑不安，可夏洛克和约翰都同意约翰那副鼻青脸肿的样子只会让事态更糟。罗莎试着握住夏洛克穿着皮手套的手，夏洛克抬起了一只食指给她，她有约翰的眼睛，又大又忧郁，被盯着的人很难狠心视而不见。  
“你很快就能见到他了。”夏洛克撒了一个谎。  
罗莎又开始盯着夏洛克的脸了，夏洛克满不在乎地盯了回去。  
我知道你在撒谎哦，罗莎的眼神好像在这么说。  
那能怎么办，约翰现在胳膊受伤，肋骨骨折，见了你也不能抱你。夏洛克眯着眼睛看了回去。  
罗莎接纳了夏洛克的凝视，罗莎在判断夏洛克的可信度，罗莎得出了结论，罗莎移开了眼睛。  
夏洛克松了一口气。

到家之后夏洛克把罗莎放进儿童区看她玩软积木，拨通了约翰·华生的电话，在约翰还没来得及张嘴的时候就开始讲话：“我把罗莎接回家了，她今天也没有哭闹，失望吗？”  
约翰显然在半梦半醒间——当然，如果你一天到晚也只能躺在病床上吊水的话，你也会喜欢睡觉的——他反应了好一会：“你说这个小混蛋几天不见不会把我忘了吧？”  
另一个大混蛋从没停止思念你。一句合适的调情，到嘴边却开始变苦，夏洛克一犹豫，就失去了脱口而出的时机，这句能让约翰害羞很久的话再也没有机会说出口。  
“谁知道呢？”夏洛克把目光落在约翰的女儿身上，罗莎正忙着把积木堆高再推倒，她很喜欢积木滚落到自己小腿肚上的感觉，这也是为什么约翰为罗莎换了软积木。  
“你今天没来看我，你怎么样？”  
“完成了一个委托，赚了一千镑。”  
“骗人。”约翰在电话那头笑了，他笑起来还是很小心，骨折的肋骨让他很疼。  
“好吧，委托人是熟人，我没要钱。”  
“那你今天有好好吃饭吗？”  
夏洛克对此早有准备，他捏起一块早就冷掉的薄饼往嘴巴里送：“在吃呢。”  
电话那头沉默了一会，夏洛克竖起了耳朵，他知道约翰现在有个访客。  
“抱歉夏洛克，医生在这呢，我得先挂断了。”  
“医生一直都在。”  
“你知道不是在说我，亲爱的，让我跟罗莎讲句话。”  
夏洛克弯下腰把手机举到罗莎耳边，专注于积木的罗莎挥挥小手，在把手机推开的时候按到了挂机键。  
后来他发了条短信过去的时候，雷斯垂德打进来电话，告诉他艾伯放弃起诉了，并且和夏洛克道了歉，如果还不行的话，可以向华生医生当面致歉。  
“你可真的太神了，我一说出巴特这个名字他就认怂了。”  
“当然，”夏洛克的语气相较之下格外冷淡，“记得那个你们追踪到的污点账户吗？他偷来的钱绝大部分都打给那个男孩的母亲了，那是艾伯不敢承认的私生子。”  
雷斯垂德在电话那头低声感叹了一会，在夏洛克不耐烦之前赶紧捡起话头。  
“所以你要他当面道歉吗，作为为他保密的条件？”  
“我不会接受道歉，也没义务为他保密，让他对着法官忏悔吧。”  
在雷斯垂德支支吾吾的时候，夏洛克把电话挂断了，要是约翰在的话，肯定会说他没礼貌的。而夏洛克也绝不会听。这就是他们的相处之道，夏洛克喜欢约翰纠正他时那股讨厌劲儿，和约翰的可爱劲儿来得差不太多。

这样的日子又熬了三天，夏洛克两手空空去看过约翰两次，问约翰什么时候可以出院回家。  
“要是我现在回家，就要麻烦你照顾两个人了。”  
“罗莎可以给茉莉带。”  
“我们不能再麻烦茉莉了。”  
三天后，罗莎果然在茉莉家和她的猫玩，夏洛克把坚持要自己扶扶手的约翰抱上了楼梯，从医院带回来的随身物品就那样扔在楼下。夏洛克小心地把约翰放在沙发上，就像对待他宝贵的小提琴那样轻。约翰有点受宠若惊，但是看到厨房还在冒着奇怪烟气的烂摊子后，好心情烟消云散：“不管那是什么，你都得把他恢复原样，先生。”  
夏洛克把约翰轻压在沙发上，不耐烦地回头看了一眼厨房，接着给了约翰一个解释，解释的内容是一个亲吻，让约翰闭嘴的功效显著。  
“来做吧约翰。”夏洛克说着扭开了约翰衬衫的第一粒扣子，“帮我把沙发缝里的润滑剂和安全套拿出来，如果你不想用也可以。”  
约翰用没有打石膏的右手用力顶开了还在啃他脖子的夏洛克，夏洛克抿紧嘴巴迎着约翰的力向后撤开，眼睛里写满了“我需要解释”。  
“我觉得我不能剧烈运动。”  
“我保证不会很剧烈的。”  
约翰刚想说你又没办法保证，夏洛克已经把约翰的衬衫打开一半了，能看见前胸到侧肋大片的淤青，夏洛克轻抚过后吻了上去，他不会问约翰还疼不疼，因为他不需要，他会演绎。  
约翰的右手被迫和夏洛克的左手十指相扣，他唯一能用的武器被锁死了，这情况堪比之前被围殴时的紧迫。  
现在夏洛克的右手轻松避开他打石膏的左臂摸到了不知道什么时候藏在那里的润滑剂，闻到那股熟悉的味道时，约翰发现自己竟然还有点期待。  
这当然是不对的，他真的不想刚出院就又回去，跟医生解释刚到家就和自己的爱人来了一发导致伤口崩开了。  
“我以为你知道怎么照顾人。”约翰在裤子被褪掉的时候叹了口。  
夏洛克的动作停下了，但也不到一句话的时间：“我当然知道，我只是不想。”  
他说过了，他从来都不是约翰的英雄，他是约翰的恶龙。


	2. Chapter 2

约翰护着自己骨折的胳膊和侧胸，一脸紧张地观察夏洛克的行动。夏洛克掰开了约翰的两条腿，力气大到足以留下痕迹，之后用膝盖顶着不让约翰并拢。约翰的脸红到了耳尖，夏洛克发现后就上前咬住那里，而约翰的身体在这种被无情打开的情况下开始起了反应。  
在修长的手指伴着润滑往约翰身体里面生生捅了几次后，约翰不受控制地发出了几声鼻音。听到夏洛克发自喉咙深处的笑声，约翰什么也不想说，否则过一会挨操的时候说过的话肯定会被嘲笑回来。  
“约翰，我不喜欢你保持沉默。”  
“相信我，你更不喜欢我开口，啊啊……”  
夏洛克一下将三只手指塞进了约翰的后穴里，约翰没忍住尖叫起来。  
“谁说的，”夏洛克将亲吻印在约翰唇角，“你刚刚发出的声音我就很喜欢。”  
约翰在心底咒骂起来，这时夏洛克觉得他准备好了，开始抱着约翰为他调整体位。  
约翰还是对夏洛克会弄疼自己的问题没什么信心，但很快他发现担心是多余的，在夏洛克·福尔摩斯进入约翰之后，肋骨断裂的部位就一直因为男人的顶弄而磨得生疼。约翰很快自暴自弃地放弃了自己的左臂，右手抓着夏洛克的衣服来保持自己的稳定。  
就算夏洛克总是知道如何刺激约翰的敏感带，这次的疼痛也远超过约翰能忍受的程度，才脱离吗啡没多久，约翰疼得根本硬不起来。看着约翰尽力忍耐的样子，夏洛克慢了一点，但也就那么一点，约翰甚至没有感受到对方的好心。  
约翰疼得将身子蜷缩起来，脸枕在自己抓住夏洛克的右手上，很快一层薄汗就浸在手背上，约翰能感到自己的手脚冰冷，开始冒虚汗。  
夏洛克向前顶得更深，毕竟约翰下意识抗拒着，蜷缩着的他妨碍了夏洛克的抽送，夏洛克皱了下眉头，但只犹豫了这皱眉的瞬间，就抓起约翰打着石膏的左腕。  
约翰一个激灵就伸展开身子，不敢让左臂受力，就算夏洛克故意找了不会弄疼约翰的角度，约翰也被吓得不轻。  
“你这个……”  
约翰这时惊恐地发现自己居然有了哭腔，他赶忙闭上了嘴，但已经晚了。  
“你哭了，”夏洛克的语气还算是担忧，“要不要歇一会？”  
约翰想的可不是歇一会，他认为自己需要歇一个月——显然夏洛克不会赞同。  
“赶紧完事吧。”约翰闭上眼睛，一副不耐烦的样子，现在他感觉就像是踩在云团上一样玄乎，他不是天使，下一脚大概就会落空。  
夏洛克不悦但也不语，他架住约翰的左侧腋下不让约翰再蜷着身子，约翰就被迫挂在他身上，两人像跳华尔兹那样拥抱。与此同时约翰身为合格的舞伴，配合着夏洛克的动作，在夏洛克顶弄他的时候，迎合上去扭腰。  
很快约翰就在夏洛克怀里哭喘起来，但不是出于快感。伤口在折磨着约翰，好像胸壁上骨折的肋骨相互摩擦的声音能顺着肋骨一路向后再延着脊柱直穿大脑，向皮质层每一个神经元释放要操坏约翰的信号。  
此时对约翰，甚至对夏洛克来说，性爱只是一场属于殉道者和苦难的仪式，肉体的快感和痛觉交织，鞭笞着肉体的同时也在鞭笞魂灵。仿佛在告诫约翰千万不要爱上一头恶龙，也暗示夏洛克他和他掳掠来的少女无法善终。  
“夏，夏洛克。”那个疼却怎么也无法从约翰的喉咙里发出，他开始回忆中弹的时候了。  
“约翰，约翰，”夏洛克在他猎物的耳边轻轻吹气，“你为什么不逃跑呢？”  
约翰急促地从声带里发出一声嗤笑：“对面有四五个人。”  
说得跟负隅顽抗就有一丝希望一样，但夏洛克没在说这个。他把约翰又捞起来了一些，跪在沙发上，让约翰伸腿盘住自己的腰。只有一只胳膊能用的约翰使不上多少力气，眼看还没运作几下约翰就要脱力了，夏洛克索性又抱着约翰一起横在沙发上。  
约翰的手脚因为疼痛激起的肾上腺素而发冷，他面色潮红，眉眼微皱，和动情的时候没什么两样。高潮来临和受委屈的表情是那么一样，所以才那么喜欢弄疼他的。  
“约翰，约翰，约翰。”  
约翰不理会施暴者的呼唤，在施暴者靠近的时候用对方的胸口擦掉脸上咸咸的泪水。过了这么久，痛觉反射已经麻痹，快感又重新夺回约翰感官的控制权，就像穿行沙漠终于身处绿洲的旅行者，约翰长长地叹了口气。  
与此同时，夏洛克也快达到临界值了，约翰能感到夏洛克的肌肉绷得发抖，他的牙关紧闭，紧盯着约翰的眼神都开始涣散起来，抽插的速度也提了一个档次。  
混蛋。  
约翰在心底无奈地摇头，敞开身体接纳他的混蛋。

从约翰身体里退出来的夏洛克直起身子穿好衣服调整呼吸。  
约翰觉得后穴有点麻麻的，他在夏洛克身下慢慢侧躺过去，面朝沙发靠背蜷起身子闭着眼睛，半勃的阴茎被他藏在腿间，等着小腹累积的酸胀欲望慢慢退潮。  
夏洛克在呼吸还没平复的时候亲吻着约翰还带有淤青的肩头，舌尖描摹着约翰手臂静脉的痕迹，接着又折回脖颈的胸锁乳突肌，再向上到下颌角，没有拐去嘴唇，而是到了耳廓，含吻着耳垂，再接着向后闻约翰头发里洗发水混合着汗液的那种熟透的香气，之后夏洛克用鼻尖蹭着约翰的粗短的头发，发出沙沙的声音。  
约翰很难说他不享受着一些，这些细小的动作能让约翰感觉到夏洛克正试图爱他，竭尽所能去拥有从前没有拥有过的东西。  
什么都逃不过他的眼睛，夏洛克的右手伸到约翰的两腿之间，虚虚地握住约翰半勃的阴茎。约翰的左手下意识反应，扶了上去，但没有推远。  
“交给我，不会再弄疼你了。”  
夏洛克收紧了手心缓缓抚摸约翰，约翰低头看着自己腿间，他的左手仍搭在原地，他看着自己的性器是如何在夏洛克手里如何充血变硬，如何流出清澈的前液，如何到达高潮。  
好像约翰对自己的身体不再有所有权，他肉身早就献祭给了夏洛克·福尔摩斯。  
夏洛克手心里那些温热的精液被他用一张面巾纸擦干净，他拾起茶几上的手机，约翰还在背对着茶几，但他听见夏洛克发送消息的声音。  
“是时候去把罗莎接回来了。你一个人能行吗？”  
有什么不行的，约翰赌气地想，没有说话只是点头。每一场会留下一片狼籍的性爱都能让他心情不好，他和夏洛克都习惯了。  
约翰听见夏洛克在客厅里来回走动的声音，等他回头偷看的时候，夏洛克已经准备好出门了。  
“你知道我往返茉莉家要多久吧？”  
“记得带饭回来，我可不吃那个厨房做出的东西。”  
夏洛克没有回应约翰，约翰知道他会听的。  
他才不在乎自己和夏洛克把客厅的沙发弄脏了，他也不在乎自己几乎赤条条的啥也没穿。  
比肉身先失去的是灵魂的所有权，夏洛克·福尔摩斯是头恶魔般的龙。


	3. Chapter 3

夏洛克回到221B的时候，约翰已经衣冠楚楚地坐在沙发里了，电视里正播放着幼儿动画。夏洛克多看了两眼，沙发上的痕迹已经被约翰小心地清除过了，现在除了迈克罗夫特，不会再有第四个人知道他俩刚睡过。  
天知道将近一半身子不能动的约翰是怎么办到这些的。  
当然夏洛克也会知道的。他一手抱着罗莎，一手拎着晚饭，站在原地与约翰对视，演绎约翰是怎么把衣服穿上后再收拾房间的。  
这过程要不了一个眨眼的瞬间。  
而在下一个眨眼的瞬间，夏洛克又莫名其妙预感到了，其实这世间有第四个人有足够的能力，她知道了自己刚刚上过了约翰的事实。罗莎抬起肉嘟嘟的小脸看着夏洛克，眼神仿佛在说：我知道你干的好事夏洛克，你怎么可以这样对他。  
好在尴尬对峙的此刻，约翰伸出一只右手要抱抱罗莎，分散了小姑娘的注意力。夏洛克把晚饭放在客厅的方桌上，之后才走近约翰，但没有把罗莎交给他。  
“没想到你觉得罗莎会比你的杀伤力还大。”  
“我的行动是可以预估的。”

夏洛克看出来约翰想要嘲笑他了，但约翰却没能成功，有什么沉重的东西压住了他的舌头，让他除了挤出一个替代话语的苦笑外无话可说。  
约翰示意夏洛克把罗莎放在他的身侧，约翰就用一个胳膊抱住她，陪着他的女儿一起看动画。  
很快他们发现这个动画片对罗莎的吸引力还没有对约翰的多，罗莎不一会儿就专心于抓着约翰的衬衫，借力晃晃悠悠地站了起来。  
夏洛克看到罗莎有触碰到约翰伤口的可能，就上前又把她抱开，罗莎绞着约翰的衬衫不愿放手，但她哪里拗得过夏洛克，远离了爸爸的她立马嗷嗷大哭。  
约翰报以微笑，语气也完全没有指责的意思：“别欺负她啦，夏洛克。”  
“我没有，”夏洛克熟练地哄着哭泣的罗莎，从衣兜里拿出来玩具放在她手里，转头对约翰说，“你的肚子应该饿了。”  
约翰诚实地点了点头，单靠一条腿站了起来，拿过拐杖来到餐桌旁边，罗莎看着约翰这幅样子毫无同情心地破涕为笑，她还抓着夏洛克的鬓角，好像要夏洛克和她一起笑。  
“笑吧小混蛋，”约翰拉开了椅子坐下，“趁现在多笑会儿吧。”  
夏洛克把约翰的那一份推到他面前，然后开始折磨自己的外卖餐盒。  
你不吃吗？约翰用眼神问夏洛克。  
“我不饿。”  
“那我之后可以吃掉你那份吗？我太怀念这个了。”  
夏洛克点点头，等着约翰吃完，把自己那份又推上前去，之后满意地笑了起来。  
“你料到这个了，夏洛克？”  
夏洛克立马收起笑容瘪着嘴巴装作不知情的样子：“我就是不饿。”  
约翰打开了餐盒，本属于夏洛克的那一份已经稍冷了，他却不怎么在乎，悠然道：“我在夸你聪明呢。”  
夏洛克摇摇头说自己听不出来，约翰说这种话更像是反讽：“你就是在抱怨我不吃饭。”  
约翰并没有说话。  
他开始吃东西的时候就很安静了，夏洛克看约翰吃东西的时候也是，所以轮到罗莎登场了。  
她在教母茉莉那里刚吃饱，又在车上睡了一会儿，所以正是精神的时候，她坐在椅子上使劲摇着小屁股，安全座椅就是这种时候起作用的。夏洛克故意无视着罗莎的玩闹，好纠正她想要获得关注的不良习惯。  
夏洛克明显知道如何养一个有教养的好孩子，约翰一点都不意外，瞧瞧麦克罗夫特就知道夏洛克的成长环境——其实瞧瞧夏洛克也能倒推回来。  
但约翰不会让罗莎成为第二个麦克罗夫特，更不会是第二个夏洛克。约翰这么评价福尔摩斯兄弟俩，倒不是因为比起夏洛克他更欣赏麦克罗夫特，而是麦克罗夫特看上去更会照顾自己。或许仅限于看上去，不知道是福尔摩斯夫妇的问题还是孩子们本身的问题，约翰从心底为福尔摩斯家的孩子们感到抱歉。  
罗莎果然慢慢安静下来，乖乖摇着手里的玩具，希望夏洛克看她两眼。  
显然夏洛克没想要看罗莎，毕竟他的目光落在约翰身上。   
“不管你在想什么，约翰，那全是错的。”  
“你只是不喜欢我在想什么，夏洛克。”  
“你在推测我所受的家庭教育，不管你得到的结果是什么，那都是错的。”  
约翰这时已经吃饱了，他不介意夏洛克说这种话搅了他的胃口，事实是他吃得有点撑，想要站起来走走。约翰扶着桌角站了起来，他开始收拾外卖餐盒，嘀咕着自己的老朋友拐杖去哪里了。  
夏洛克敏锐地抬起头来质问：“你生气了？”  
“你来告诉我啊，你会演绎法。”  
这个回答让夏洛克看起来更疑惑不安了，约翰只好立马解释说他没有，毕竟每次他生气之后都没好事，他不会再轻易生气了。  
夏洛克听信了约翰的话，然后为约翰讲了几件自己小时候的事作为道歉，作为约翰对福尔摩斯夫妇家庭教育理解的参考。  
约翰转身去收拾餐厅的桌子了，他一边听一边嗯，也不知道有没有听进去，罗莎倒是高兴得很，见到夏洛克和约翰的气氛好像不太对，她又咯咯地笑了起来。  
夏洛克见到讲故事的效果不好，只好站起来，把幸灾乐祸的罗莎丢在一边，踱步到厨房和约翰一起收拾。夏洛克翻出来垃圾袋，把那些乱七八糟分不清是什么冒着烟的东西统统扔进去，留给环保人士操心这些危险物品的去处。  
如果所有的东西都要扔掉，那其实也没什么好收拾的，桌子很快又恢复了令约翰满意的样子。约翰拉开椅子坐下来休息，夏洛克负责把垃圾扔下楼去，看夏洛克消失在楼梯口，约翰转头问坐在餐桌旁的罗莎：“这几天过得怎么样？”  
约翰当然知道罗莎还不会说话，她听到自己的父亲叫着她的名字，只能抬着头对约翰笑，看来是过得很快乐。约翰慢慢挪到水槽旁边，鼓起勇气往里望了一眼，果然全是没洗干净马克杯。约翰叹了口气，从碗柜里找到洗碗刷，夏洛克不知什么时候出现在约翰身后，他递给约翰铝制拐杖，不由分说地接过洗碗刷开始刷杯子。  
约翰挑了挑眉毛：“我真的没生气啊，亲爱的福尔摩斯先生。”  
“我没有在讨好你，亲爱的约翰。”  
“那你在干嘛？”  
“我以为你的观察能力至少能在平均水平……”夏洛克的讽刺在听到约翰冷笑声时来了个急刹车，“好吧，我就是在讨好你。”  
“谢谢，我很受用。”约翰这才满意地离开厨房，打算在沙发椅上看会报纸。  
等约翰坐下后，他听见夏洛克刷杯子的声音居然有点内疚，夏洛克从不讨好别人，从不为了想求别人原谅而讨好别人。在他讨好别人的时候，往往是你以为他在讨好你，其实他另有目的。  
事到如今，如果夏洛克真的另有目的，约翰心里还会好受一点。  
他不想改变夏洛克，约翰从来都不想承担这种关键角色。

约翰从来不觉得自己是能驾驭恶龙的勇士，他只是希望恶龙喜欢他，能履行保护他和罗莎的承诺——或许约翰连这件事也不再指望了，他仅仅希望现在拥有的一切能够保持。毕竟他已经失去过太多了，那些珍贵的东西在他不算漫长的生命里总是走得那么快。  
约翰在犹豫中开口，他不知道自己这么说合不合适：“夏洛克，我真的需要你明白一件事情。”我不觉得你应该为我的受伤担责，你也不应该为没去看我感到抱歉，你更不用觉得你需要照顾受伤的我，那都不是你。  
约翰没能说完自己想说的话，他知道这话多少有点伤人。  
“什么事，约翰？”  
刷杯子的声音停下了，约翰背对着厨房也能感觉到夏洛克的不安，他甚至能从罗莎注视夏洛克的眼神里看到那不安的倒影。  
约翰突然想问自己到底有什么资格说那不是夏洛克，夏洛克可以温柔，可以体贴入微，可以照顾罗莎，甚至可以照顾自己，为什么不让他做他想做的，为什么不想让他成为他想成为的人。  
“就算你不为我刷杯子，我也一样爱你，夏洛克。”这句话几乎是脱口而出的。  
约翰觉得自己脸红了，刷杯子的声音在尴尬沉默数秒钟后才响起，夏洛克没有回应，约翰为此心存感激。  
最后夏洛克把那些干净的杯子放进碗柜里，约翰听见每只杯子被轻轻放下的声音，就像是摁在他心里那架钢琴的琴键上，一旦曲终，夏洛克就要向他致意了。  
夏洛克拿过了约翰的行李，问他要不要去房间里躺一会儿，他现在要出一趟门，不过可以等把罗莎哄睡着了再走。  
“可你什么也没吃。”  
夏洛克立马露出一个让约翰放心的笑容：“有人请客。”  
“那你什么时候回来呢？”  
“我保证在天黑之前，”夏洛克看了看时间，“主菜结束我就回来，不用和他客套。”

请夏洛克的吃饭的人正是他的哥哥麦克罗夫特，主要是商量下次“家庭聚会”的事情。  
“欧洛斯现在还是不肯和妈咪说话。”  
麦克罗夫特在侍者端上前菜之后极快地抛出一个问题，他想让夏洛克来解决，但他必须在嘴里嚼些什么，好让自己忍住回击夏洛克即将来临的羞辱的欲望。  
毕竟夏洛克是那个最成熟的不是吗。  
“我会想办法的，”夏洛克用叉子拨弄着厨师精心摆好的蔬菜和酱汁，“还有那都是你的错，至少表达一下遗憾，虽然我知道你打心眼里都不觉得抱歉。”  
“我以为我们都同意当时没有更好的选择，”福尔摩斯家的长子眯起眼睛，他还是打乱了计划，无视自己的前菜，“我本不想坏自己的胃口，但我注意到你不顾医嘱带着约翰提前出院了，告诉我你怎么想的。”  
夏洛克开始吃自己盘子里的东西，故意嚼的很认真，示意没办法回答他哥哥的问题。  
麦克罗夫特就知道夏洛克从来不会顺他的意思，但他更不会放过夏洛克：“我也不想知道你怎么想，但你会让约翰怎么想？在终于走到这一步后，约翰发现你的真面目再扭头而去，我不认为在经历了这么多后你能承担这个后果。”  
夏洛克慢条斯理地喝了口水，悠然宣布道：“约翰永远不会离开我。”  
麦克罗夫特对弟弟傲慢的态度嗤之以鼻，接着看到了夏洛克眼中对自己的嘲弄。  
“夏洛克，我劝你不要这么自信。”  
“不管你有多聪明，麦克罗夫特，那也不代表你全知全能。”  
夏洛克站起来，示意自己要离席了，他甚至等不到主菜，一边整理围巾一边往外走。  
麦克罗夫特想说句话，但无论如何也说不出口，至少不是现在。  
我只是担心你。  
麦克罗夫特觉得自己的胞弟在某些时候实在残忍了点，不过夏洛克说的对，自己的确不知道约翰能忍受到何种程度，希望他的担心的确多余。

夏洛克到家的时候已是黄昏，他先在楼下买了份三明治给自己填饱肚子，走到楼梯就听见约翰哈哈大笑，除此之外，还有另一个男人的声音。  
夏洛克面露愠色，他加快步伐走进了会客室，坐在客人专用椅子上的是雷斯垂德探长，怀里抱着华生的女儿。  
雷斯垂德作为经验丰富的老警察，知道抢占先机的重要性，他先和明显不爽的夏洛克打招呼。  
“约翰说你马上就回来了，我就在这儿等了一会儿。”  
“等我干什么，好求我收拾警察的烂摊子吗？”  
雷斯垂德一副这件事可以等等再说的表情，解释自己主要是来看看约翰的伤势如何了。  
“现在你看完了？”夏洛克闪身亮出一副要送客的表情，约翰终于出马，他示意夏洛克不要再刁难雷斯垂德了。  
“夏洛克，你应该对格雷格更礼貌一些。”  
探长给约翰回复了一个礼貌的微笑，跟约翰说我们不理他好了。夏洛克就这样被激怒了，他坐进了自己的沙发椅里自顾自地开始吃三明治，探长和医生继续讨论刚刚的育儿心得，罗莎把玩着雷斯垂德胸前口袋的圆珠笔，探长还在小心这个小姑娘不要被圆珠笔弄伤。   
小圆桌摆在了约翰和探长之间，雷斯垂德还友好地给约翰和自己的茶杯加水，夏洛克干嚼着三明治在一旁生闷气，过了一会儿，约翰有点看不下去了，他问夏洛克要不要喝茶。得到一个难以察觉的点头后，约翰起身去为夏洛克拿他的专用杯子。铝制拐杖敲在地板上的声音特别清晰，雷斯垂德皱着眉头用嘴型问夏洛克干嘛不自己去，夏洛克却大声回问探长什么时候滚蛋。  
约翰在厨房叫了夏洛克的名字提醒他礼貌点，雷斯垂德和夏洛克对视了一下，夏洛克把罗莎接到自己怀里，探长这才掏出怀里皱皱巴巴的文件和几张模糊的照片。他向夏洛克提起一桩陈年旧案，这案子是一个在监狱服刑十几年的男人突然招供的，当年从没大肆报道过，知道的人也不多，被提起来探长也很惊讶。可是犯人的口供和悬案的信息并非全部吻合，希望夏洛克能指条明路。夏洛克让探长好好举着，来回看了两眼，告诉探长重申囚犯的狱友，之后就不肯多透露一句。  
约翰拄着拐杖拿着夏洛克的杯子回到了会客室的时候，雷斯垂德说自己要走了——其实为了等夏洛克回来他已经耽误好一会儿了。  
约翰有点懵，他看了看夏洛克：“你俩谈完了？”  
“夏洛克说没什么好谈的，约翰，很高兴看见你这么有精神，要是夏洛克肯自己去拿杯子我想你会恢复得更快。”  
雷斯垂德临走还不忘挖苦夏洛克，看来谈得的确不怎么愉快。话音未落，夏洛克说要送送探长。  
他站了起来，单手把三明治的包装纸揉成一团甩在一边，另一只手把罗莎安安稳稳放进了婴儿座椅，之后从约翰手里接过自己的茶杯喝了口茶，又将一个表达感谢的亲吻印在爱人的眉弓上。  
夏洛克行云流水般完成这一系列动作，就像是练习多年的小提琴指法，乐团小提琴首席也挑不出半个错那种。探长条件反射地轻咳一声，立马扭过头去，听见约翰小声惊呼，抱怨夏洛克的礼数，是个人都明白这一行为叫害羞。  
探长不知道这算不算特别特别委婉的逐客令，但他的确特别特别想要离开这里了。  
雷斯垂德拖着沉重的脚步走下了阶梯，夏洛克跟在他后面，雷斯垂德开始找车钥匙，夏洛克终于开口了：“格雷格。”  
格雷格的车钥匙差点没拿稳，但他的下巴的确掉了：“啊……？”  
“难道我又记错了？你的确叫格雷格是吧。”  
“是，”格雷格觉得自己要哭了，差一点泪洒221B的那种，“是的我就叫格雷格。”  
“身为我的朋友，希望你能为我解答一个疑问，如果你为难的话也不必回答。”  
现在夏洛克礼貌得像他妈从书本里走出来的老绅士，格雷格觉得就算要求他去砍美杜莎都没问题，格雷格拼命点头，晃得视线都模糊了等夏洛克的求助。  
“我问这个，仅仅是以防万一。作为……离过婚的过来人，”夏洛克一改刚刚的失礼态度，“我怎样才能不重蹈你的覆辙？”  
“……这是嘲讽对吧，夏洛克？”  
格雷格刚刚有多受鼓舞，现在就有多痛彻心扉——就在刚刚亲完你受了伤还任劳任怨的爱侣后，问一个老婆跟体育老师跑了的中年脱发老男人怎么才能不犯错，真的不是故意的吗？  
“什么？我没有……”  
雷斯垂德没等夏洛克说完推门离去，只丢下一句话：“反正我肯定，你跟约翰就是一对活宝，你俩完全是靠未知力量在一起的，好在大家都觉得那是爱，我怎么会知道，我是个中年单身的悲催警察，屁大点事都要登门拜访你这个天才。”  
“你没那么糟，”夏洛克感受到了探长的突然爆发的气恼，便笨拙地安慰道，“你至少是个好警察。”  
格雷格吓得不轻，他捏着车钥匙落荒而逃。

回到楼上，夏洛克看到约翰正以一个很诡异的姿势喂罗莎喝水，想象一个单脚站立的矮小男性试图弯腰——好吧，划掉矮小——但他的肋骨让他很疼，他必须用健全的右手撑住桌子保持平衡，接着用不怎么健全的左手拿起水杯，约翰真的尽力了，他大概坚持不了30秒，然后罗莎居然拒绝喝水，拒绝了她的父亲排除万难拿起婴儿水杯喂她的那口珍贵的水。  
约翰略显窘迫地站在原地。  
夏洛克觉得有什么东西从他的横膈上升起来，充满了他的胸腔，挤压着他的肺脏让他呼吸困难，他突然有点理解了——他突然有点理解为什么周围的每一个人都在担忧约翰会离开了。  
紧接着约翰直起腰来，他放下了水杯，把他被错待的一片好心抛在脑后，他又撑起铝制拐杖：“好吧，你不想喝水，那你肚子饿了吗？”  
罗莎伸出手要约翰抱他起来，约翰犹豫了一会儿，就在这犹豫的档口，夏洛克已经靠近了。  
“我还是觉得你最好不要勉强。”  
“夏洛克，你觉得什么样的父亲才会拒绝女儿的拥抱？”  
“一个明智的父亲，约翰……”  
夏洛克话没说完，约翰就又放下了拐杖，他慢慢弯下腰，用右臂试了一下罗莎的重量，接着摇摇头：“你长得太快了，罗莎。”  
“如果你非要抱着她也不是不可以。”  
说罢夏洛克叹了口气，他从约翰身后绕到罗莎身边，将女孩抱了起来。约翰看着夏洛克把罗莎放进自己怀里，夏洛克负责撑住罗莎的大半重量，罗莎则听话地靠在约翰胸口，现在约翰和夏洛克站得非常近，他们把罗莎拥在两人中间，就像是在拍全家福。  
夏洛克为这个想法感到胸口抽痛，他和约翰像样的合影只有他给约翰做伴郎那次一张，剩下全是小报记者随意摄影，画面里多半有警察、受害者或嫌疑人。  
夏洛克告诉了约翰自己这个想法，约翰笑了，告诉夏洛克自己正好也在想这个。我们应该在今年圣诞节的时候一起拍一张。约翰自言自语道。  
现在罗莎看起来根本不想离开约翰，夏洛克低下头，他闻见罗莎身上有那股熟悉的奶味，还有雷斯垂德身上那股过度操劳的酸苦，还有茉莉很轻很淡的香水味——罗莎的确该沾上些属于约翰的气味了，毕竟她的父亲有世间最让人安心的味道。那闻起来就像是你在周六的午后醒来，有人在为你煮茶，而外面就要下起小雨了。我以为你还能多睡一会儿呢。那人这么对你说。  
约翰闻起来就像是这个。


	4. Chapter 4

到了傍晚，罗莎肚子果然饿了，夏洛克为约翰展示了自己冲泡奶粉的娴熟手法，还像个调酒师那样把奶瓶抛来抛去炫技。约翰觉得应该录下来发在博客里，给等了太久新博文的读者一些消遣。  
罗莎显然不能欣赏，她觉得自己的教父显然是在为难自己，不想让自己吃到饭。在约翰想让罗莎给夏洛克鼓鼓掌的时候，罗莎扯着嗓子干嚎起来，夏洛克忙停下自己的表演，用奶瓶堵住了她的嘴。  
约翰被夏洛克的慌张逗笑了。他笑的时候还会微微歪着身子，为了减轻骨折处的疼痛。夏洛克见状也微笑起来，他没有觉得难堪，看着这个不能欣赏他表演的小姑娘别吃得太快呛到自己。  
喝完之后夏洛克又喂了些婴儿果泥和酸奶给罗莎，罗莎用手不停地推开，夏洛克就坚持不懈地给，直到罗莎用干嚎让夏洛克明白到底谁说了算。  
“那您至少喝点水吧，女王陛下？”  
罗莎尖声笑着，用手拍着自己身前的塑料小桌板，之后从小水杯里乖乖吞了好几口水之后，打了一个饱嗝。  
夏洛克满意地直起腰，给了约翰一个“瞧吧，根本不难”的眼神。  
这真是让人惊叹，无与伦比呀，夏洛克。  
那之后罗莎又被丢进儿童区玩积木，约翰拿着这几天被夏洛克糟蹋过的报纸开始看，夏洛克则一如既往献上每日节目，在最后一抹微弱的阳光里拉小提琴。

晚上罗莎被抱到楼上的婴儿房内——那曾是约翰的房间，虽然不方便，可221B这种构造，能选择的不多。他们把婴儿监视器打开，放在夏洛克的床头，约翰心里虽然过意不去，但他明白自己也担负不起这个责任，更何况都是夏洛克这个傻瓜非要接他回家。约翰想着把头歪着靠在夏洛克肩头，夏洛克问他是不是还想做一次，约翰的回复是掐了下夏洛克的腰，让侦探疼了好一会儿。  
“我以为你想我了。”夏洛克继续在被窝里编辑手机短信，他用戏谑的口气表示刚刚只是个玩笑。  
约翰又靠近了一些，小声地凑在夏洛克耳边说：“我是很想你，毕竟你都不来看我。”  
夏洛克打字的声音停顿了两秒，接着又恢复之前的速度：“太无聊了，医院和你都是。”  
“我知道。”约翰亲了夏洛克的耳垂一下，又退回了最开始的位置，“晚安。”  
夏洛克知道那是错误的回答，在对方说出想他之后，绝对是最错误的回答。  
我不是这个意思，约翰，我也很想你，我是说。  
“晚安，约翰。”夏洛克将手机丢在床头柜上，把夜灯关掉，等卧室陷入一片黑暗的时候，夏洛克撑起上半身还给约翰一个落在嘴唇的吻。

夏洛克躺在他们那张双人床的一侧，在将要睡着思维放得非常缓慢的时候，他才敢问问自己，如果约翰离开——再次从自己的生活中优雅退场——会是怎样一副光景。  
在舞台中央高歌吧，像是被作家赋予了悲情一生的主人翁那样高歌吧，红色帷幕后面是年轻艳丽的身体们在叽叽喳喳地等候伴舞的时机，也没人能看见他头顶摇摇欲坠的聚光灯，此时脸上涂了厚厚脂粉的约翰正挽着他的手站在他身边，用他们两人才知道暗号为他提醒着台词。  
台下的观众们笑脸狰狞，他们像是猪猡那样哼叫，每次跺脚鼓掌都能从座位上溅起血污和蚊蝇，他们不在乎夏洛克在说什么，只想等着台本上写好的那血雨腥风的命运之轮碾过他脆弱的脊柱。  
约翰仍挽着他的手，就算在世界即将倾覆的时候仍挽着他的手。  
夏洛克对约翰的存在感到了惊异，他看到汗水混着油彩从约翰的侧脸划过，滴落在他布料粗劣的衣领上，戏服的衣领里藏着约翰宛若新生的鲜嫩皮肤，没有让这舞台沾染。如果褪下这件拙劣媚俗的外衣，约翰会呈现出来怎样的样子呢，夏洛克想知道答案。  
他有太多太多的问题了，却在聚光灯下被迫传唱那些词句，就算所言所语那不是他的本意。  
等音乐的鼓点暗示他可以稍作喘息的时候，自己手已经紧紧扣住了约翰的手，他们的手心已经被彼此压抑的心意和恐惧汗湿，灯光突然从他们的熄灭，在黑暗中夏洛克迎来救赎。  
可救赎的时间太短了，夏洛克将手都握得生疼，他那些问题该怎么问出口呢。在那些掩盖了一切的洪流卷土重来的时候，下一个片刻安宁又会要等多久。  
就在这万籁俱静时候，约翰踮起脚飞快地吻了他一次，夏洛克也几乎是在同时叹息：  
“别再离开我。”  
灯光再度亮起，偌大的剧院只有夏洛克一人。

221B里会哭着醒来不只两位华生，偶尔全知全能的夏洛克·福尔摩斯也会哭着醒来。  
约翰没有扭开夜灯，他在黑暗中抚摸夏洛克的卷发，不露痕迹地用手掌抹掉他眼角的泪水，在夏洛克试图紧紧握住他的手时，约翰靠近了一些，让夏洛克把脸埋进他的胸口。  
关于夏洛克会哭着醒来这件事，约翰总会理解成是那两年历险的后遗症，夏洛克不想重提的话约翰也不会问，就像他看到那些蜈蚣一样针脚粗糙的伤疤一样，约翰不会去问夏洛克选择离开后到底经历了什么，夏洛克也从未关心过约翰和玛丽是如何相识的。  
他们礼貌地选择什么也不说，只是等两人惊醒后再度沉沉睡去。  
“约翰？”  
夏洛克在今夜选择率先打破沉默，用他比往常还要沙哑的嗓音呼唤约翰的名字，让约翰感受到胸口的颤动，约翰一时间内都不敢回应，只是不顾自己肋骨的疼痛把夏洛克抱得更紧。  
“嗯？”  
“约翰。”  
“我在。”  
龙伸展开他的身体，就像所有故事里在世人面前现身的时候，展现他的慵懒和不屑，之后是他的残忍——夏洛克就这样撑起上身，接着把仍在疑惑的约翰圈在身下：“如果你不喜欢，就该离开，约翰。”  
“真的吗夏洛克？我觉得再过几个小时就天亮了，不能等我吃了早上的止疼药再说吗？”  
黑暗中夏洛克看到约翰顺从地解开衣服——又是一个错误答案——他摁住了约翰的手，接着亲吻了第一颗扣子下裸露的那一小块皮肤：“我不是这个意思——你在纵容我，约翰。”  
“所以是我的错了。”  
约翰叹了口气，他回抱了夏洛克，像抚摸一只猫那样，顺着脊柱，从夏洛克的后颈到腰。夏洛克仍小心地撑在约翰上方不去压到他，夏洛克能感受到自己的颤抖，他会伤害他的，就像他做过无数次的事一样，就算有些时候发出伤害的主体不是他，那也和他有着千丝万缕的联系，约翰接受了夏洛克，就像是在接受他操蛋的人生，接受了数年前那颗带走了自己全部但除了生命的子弹，接受了最心爱的人的死亡和复生，还有紧随着的另一次死亡。  
“你在想什么？”约翰突然开口，将夏洛克从他的思虑中拖拽出来，“介意谈谈你梦到什么了吗？”  
“我在想如何向你解释我现在感受到的东西，还有我梦到了咱俩去演歌剧了，剧本和服装都很差的那种。”  
“那的确是非常可怕的一件事。”约翰的笑得一只打嗝的花栗鼠，他推了推夏洛克，示意他俩还能睡上几个小时。  
“一点都不好笑，约翰，演出到了一半，你就把我一个人扔在舞台中央。”  
“下次不会了，夏洛克，你想到了该怎么和我分享你的感受了吗？”  
“还没有，约翰。”  
“你要坚持到想出来吗？不管你要不要，我能不能先睡了？”  
约翰推了夏洛克一下，龙识趣地从约翰身上退开，却执意要约翰把头枕在自己胸口：“有助于我思考。”  
“你有时候真的挺烦人的。”  
“我以为我一直很烦人。”  
约翰伸手捂住了夏洛克的嘴，接着闭上了眼睛，夏洛克被迫亲吻着约翰的手心，他闻到了约翰手掌上那股特有的香味。

几个小时后，约翰和夏洛克同时被婴儿监视器叫醒，约翰说了抱歉，因为他没办法去照顾罗莎，这一项艰巨而枯燥的任务只能交给夏洛克，约翰继续躺在温暖的床上，等婴儿监视器终于不再传来罗莎的哭声，约翰在床上翻了个身，试验一下自己的康复情况。  
成功转身的约翰就看到刚睡醒的夏洛克抱着刚睡醒的罗莎站在卧室的门口，夏洛克一头卷发胡乱翘着，他和罗莎一起打了个哈欠，宣布他要睡个回笼觉。  
“不先喂饱罗莎吗？”  
“她饿一会儿没事的，放我继续醒着大概就要躁狂了。”  
“夏洛克。”  
“开玩笑的，我冲好奶粉了，110度，你负责喂，我负责睡。”  
约翰试着从床上坐起来，夏洛克利落地用脚掀开了毯子坐在约翰身边。奶瓶被他塞在晨衣口袋里，他先递给了约翰，然后给自己盖好了毯子。  
等夏洛克把紧紧抓着自己衣服的罗莎从身上摘下来之后，他松了口气，单方面宣布自己进入了罢工：“好了，现在我要继续睡了。”  
现在约翰和夏洛克一起靠坐在床头，夏洛克让罗莎坐在他俩之间，好让约翰发动自己还能动的半边身子去喂奶。  
“好了，罗莎蒙德，现在咱们得小点声，你不会想吵醒恶龙。”  
罗莎显然对自己的早饭期待已久，她没几颗牙的嘴巴一张一合，等着约翰把奶瓶送过来。而此时约翰发现夏洛克已经坐着睡着了，等一瓶奶下肚，吃饱了的罗莎又对夏洛克的衣服产生了兴趣，她漾了几口奶，全抹在了夏洛克的袖子上。约翰连忙转身抽了几张纸巾把它擦干，罗莎的注意力即刻转移到纸巾上，她抱着纸巾和约翰的手，接着打算把它们塞进嘴巴。  
约翰没让罗莎得逞，但他急切需要一个奶嘴，这可就非常棘手了，他现在不能丢下没有自理能力的孩子和睡着的大人在一张床上。  
夏洛克像是变魔术一样把不知道哪里来的奶嘴塞进了罗莎的嘴巴。  
“我以为你睡着了。”  
“我也是这么以为的，直到我闻见有小怪物吐在我身上了。”  
“好吧，华生向你道歉。”  
“你能把她哄睡着吗，让我再消停会儿？”  
“我完全不介意你今天把她送到茉莉或者随便谁那儿让咱俩都消停会儿。”  
“福利院。”  
“做梦去吧，福尔摩斯。”

过了二十分钟，夏洛克被迫从自己质量奇差的回笼觉中起床，他极不情愿地洗漱，之后开始准备早餐，给约翰换衣服，接着把他塞进洗手间——约翰坚持自己生活可以自理，他不会在某些私人问题上接受夏洛克的帮助——即便夏洛克完全不能理解这种害羞行为，毕竟他俩都睡过了。  
夏洛克试图把煎蛋卷做成六棱柱形状的，好减少煮早饭的无聊程度，但一只手抱着罗莎一只手拿着锅铲已经很不无聊了，六棱柱是一项绝顶的挑战。  
“你在做什么呢？”  
“六棱煎蛋卷。”  
“罗莎的口水滴在你衣服上了。”  
“顾不上，亲爱的。”  
“我现在觉得小孩的嘴巴简直是一口井……”  
“你在破坏我的胃口，华生医生。”  
“……你知道你可以煎成圆的然后我帮你把它切成六条棱的。”  
“你在破坏煎蛋卷的美感。”  
最后约翰吃到了三棱的煎蛋卷，足够好了，跟普通的煎蛋卷尝起来一样好吃。  
夏洛克显然被约翰敷衍的赞美伤害了，他发誓自己可以做出六棱的煎蛋卷，蜂房一样完美的那种六棱煎蛋卷。  
约翰笑着点头，他继续吃自己的早饭，为婴儿座椅里的罗莎擦口水。夏洛克正要重新抬起手里的报纸时，他发现约翰开始直视他的眼睛。  
约翰想要说点什么，但不知道应不应该开口。  
煎蛋卷的咸淡不对吗？  
“你现在想出来该怎么和我分享你的感受了吗，夏洛克？”  
哦，所以不是煎蛋卷的问题。  
“还没有，我已经忘了，不重要。”  
“好吧，今天你有什么计划吗？”  
“在家照顾华生。”  
“受宠若惊，具体点呢？”  
“小的那个哭的时候想办法让她闭嘴；把大的那个喂饱，和他上床，天黑的时候睡觉。”  
“大的那个不想和你上床。”  
夏洛克抖了抖报纸。

约翰不敢相信他居然同意了夏洛克带着罗莎出门。  
“你需要再检查一遍你的购物清单吗，约翰？”  
“不用了，我只要鹰嘴豆就好，只有鹰嘴豆，千万别忘了。”  
夏洛克已经穿好了那个粉色的婴儿背袋。而罗莎衔着小奶嘴，手里抓着她最喜欢的摇摇玩具，和自己的爸爸挥手道别。  
“如果我被任何事耽误了，你可以叫外卖，或者让哈德森太太帮你弄点什么吃。”  
两个小时后，夏洛克果然被耽误了，约翰尽量不去想他抱着罗莎满伦敦跑，可能罗莎戴着蝴蝶结的小脑瓜离一具流血的尸体不到三英尺，或者夏洛克抱着罗莎跟杀人犯当面对质，再或者，子弹擦过他的肩膀，罗莎闻见了子弹的火药和夏洛克的血。  
约翰为自己丰富的想象力道歉，只是夏洛克要再不回短信他就要报警了。  
但他知道他应该适应这件事——他曾经非常适应这件事，如果夏洛克离开了很久，或者再也不回来了，他都会适应，就像夏洛克能与想象中的约翰对话，约翰也可以装作夏洛克是他想象中的朋友，他没有实际存在过，就像当初夏洛克从巴茨楼顶跳下来宣称的那样，全是骗人的而已。  
这样的想法并没有让他更舒服一些，他甚至想象过和夏洛克真正形同陌人之后，他抱着罗莎去买可丽饼，两个人你一口我一口的时候，夏洛克从街对面走过，他们看到彼此了，他们显然都不会穿过车流朝彼此走来，甚至不会呼唤彼此的名字，而约翰在向他挥动小臂的时候，夏洛克移开了眼睛，约翰会看着夏洛克大步向他本该去往的方向离开——就像他俩根本不认识。或许自己认错人了，约翰站在原地，罗莎用力抓着他的领子，想要再吃一口可丽饼，而约翰极力克制自己追上去的冲动。不管他在脑内重构这场景多少次，结局都是他无法预估的狼狈和绝望。  
他需要习惯这件事。  
罗莎在下午两点的时候被送到了221B，雷斯垂德都没能抽身，他拜托了自己队里的一个女警带着熟睡的罗莎回来，她的摇摇玩具不知去了哪里，奶嘴也换了一个，当然没有鹰嘴豆。  
“你的女儿很可爱。”女警将孩子递给了约翰，约翰抬了抬骨折的胳膊面露难色，接着示意她把罗莎放在他的卧室就好——现在放在婴儿房，出了事就没人能上去帮她换尿布了。  
“你知道夏洛克去哪里了吗，他在短信里说不太清。”  
“他们为了案子要出城，我没参与，不知道具体去了哪里，快的话明天能回来？”  
约翰抬起了眉毛，他觉得自己要被击垮了，就那么一点，他该做个好朋友，坚持留在医院，而不是为了想看夏洛克的笑话回到了221B，想看他怎么照顾人，就轻而易举地答应出院。  
不该为了想要得到更多的爱意而回到221B。


	5. Chapter 5

在罗莎到家的二十分钟后，茉莉·琥珀就登门拜访了。  
约翰感慨了一句谢天谢地，茉莉就极快地放下了外套和包包，在罗莎的嚎啕声中接过了约翰手上那只奶粉勺。  
她熟练地将温水和奶粉按比例混合在一起，婴儿座椅里罗莎一直在朝着教母的方向挥手，想要引起他的注意——她爱她的教母，至少表现得比爱夏洛克和约翰都明显。茉莉也爱罗莎，她用她们之间的内部笑话和小姑娘交流，换得罗莎几声婉转的笑。  
而等泡好奶粉的茉莉反应过来约翰那忖度的眼神时，她只能一边晃着奶瓶一边说：“哦，我只是，想到你出院后都没来看过你一次，就一时兴起了？抱歉我什么礼物都没带。”  
“谢谢你，茉莉。”约翰这么说着，移开了自己的视线。  
茉莉见状继续挣扎着解释：“我……我就是临时起意，真的，到附近了，来看看你和罗莎……”  
约翰舔了舔嘴唇，他觉得有点好笑，但更为茉莉感到难过，她想帮夏洛克掩盖什么，仅仅是为了自己好受一点：“是夏洛克叫你来的，不是吗？”  
茉莉叹了口气：“他说他抽不开身，约翰，我很抱歉。”  
“他自己都不觉得抱歉，茉莉。”  
“不，他给我打电话的时候……”  
“是的，他抽不开身，打给了你，他甚至都没时间给我打个电话，只好抽出时间打给了你。”  
茉莉的脸在约翰说完那段话后变得惨白，她从未面面对过如此咄咄逼人的约翰·华生。茉莉不知道该回应什么，甚至不知道该不该走过去喂他的女儿。  
“我真的，”茉莉发现自己的声音毫无说服力，“希望你能原谅我。”  
在对话将变得更尴尬的时候，约翰终于发现自已在含沙射影，还在对夏洛克假死那两年中茉莉的知情不报耿耿于怀——那都是夏洛克的意思，茉莉太爱他以至于可以忍受约翰正在痛苦挣扎的事实。但约翰不恨茉莉——不再恨了，她只是受恶龙摆布的另一个普通人。  
约翰问她想不想喝茶，茉莉立马答应了，之后约翰坚持拄着拐棍亲自为茉莉泡了一杯红茶，在递给她的时候，罗莎正抱着奶瓶喝得开心。   
茉莉说了谢谢，约翰说了抱歉。  
之后茉莉为约翰和罗莎留到了晚饭，她为约翰煮了意大利面和蔬菜汤，约翰很感谢她，但在她要挽起袖子洗盘子之前，约翰就为她叫来了出租车，希望她能早些回家，带着罗莎一起。  
“我真的很感谢你，茉莉，谢谢你的帮助，虽然我知道不应该总麻烦你，但很抱歉我还是这样做了。”  
约翰诚恳地看着茉莉，他皱起眉毛下的眼睛蓝得让人心碎。就算茉莉仍然不知道夏洛克到底喜欢约翰哪里，她也不想让约翰再露出这种表情了。  
“你只是受了伤——如果我遇到这种事你也会这么做的不是吗？”  
茉莉熟练地让不安分的罗莎坐进婴儿背带里，这位未婚的姑娘面对孩子俨然一副久经沙场的老兵模样。这一幕让约翰觉得难过，他低头看见自己打着石膏的左臂，那么多的想法在他的脑海中一同沉默了，好像他才意识到自己受伤所带来的影响，他现在没办法照顾罗莎，更没办法开枪，没办法在伦敦的街上奔跑，他找到了人照顾罗莎，但这也让他变成了独自一人。  
出租车司机已经把车停好上来敲门了，茉莉和约翰匆匆道别，她消失在楼梯口，约翰没有费心去送，毕竟他现在感觉到自己的腿撕裂般疼痛。他后悔那天出门没有照顾好自己了，他应该更小心的。因为他要照顾罗莎，如果他自己都不能照顾他的女儿，那就再也没有任何人可以托付了。

格雷格·雷斯垂德觉得自己大概是听错了。  
现在是凌晨两点，苏格兰场的好探长在空空如也的省道上握着方向盘，飙着肯定会被同行拦下的速度，想要赶紧送这个说什么也要赶回伦敦的祖宗回221B。现在夏洛克正坐在副驾驶上，持续了二十小时以上的清醒后还要求雷斯垂德直接送他回家。  
在格雷格说其实可以先稍微睡几个小时休息休息再走的时候，他几乎能看到夏洛克眼神里喷涌而出的拒绝，格雷格非常确定如果他尝试再劝说一句，夏洛克·福尔摩斯将会把无情的炮火全集中在心力交瘁的自己身上。  
所以目前处在崩溃边缘的格雷格，是真的觉得自己听错了什么，依然战战兢兢地开车。  
“我说需要一袋鹰嘴豆，我讨厌重复。”  
“鹰嘴豆？是什么暗喻吗？我跟不上……”  
夏洛克大声叹气，挥手打断了格雷格的发言：“当你进城后看到第一家24小时家庭快餐店后就靠边停车。”  
“所以是真的那种做在炖菜里的鹰嘴豆了？”愤怒又无助的格雷格把拳头狠狠砸在方向盘上，汽车的喇叭声仿佛能吵醒方圆十里所有的住家，但格雷格不在乎，因为副驾驶上的祖宗在跟他要一袋天杀的鹰嘴豆。  
“别让我说第三遍，格雷格，对咱俩都有好处。”  
格雷格咬牙切齿地又在一成不变的公路上开了十几分钟后，接着打开双闪停在应急车道上，摇下窗户，对夏洛克示意自己需要来一支烟，全神贯注地来一支烟。  
夏洛克看了一眼手表，告诉格雷格愿意给他两分钟时间。  
格雷格点点头，摸出了打火机和烟盒，把香烟加在手指间，却没有打算点燃它，苏格兰场探长的皱起的眉头突然大彻大悟地舒展开，停滞的逻辑思维终于开始重新运转起来，接着对着夏洛克露出能驱散一切阴霾的微笑。  
“你不是为了案子才买的鹰嘴豆，”探长的语气像是亲自发现了连环凶杀案留着犯人指纹的凶器，“你他妈是为了约翰。”  
夏洛克对探长这时候才反应过来这件事觉得好笑，他反唇相讥：“你也就在这种时候能想想案子了。”  
格雷格却笑个不停，他甚至心情好到主动给夏洛克一支烟，但又想到夏洛克正在为了罗莎戒烟，索性把自己的烟也收起来了，开始自说自话。  
“有一天凯瑟琳说她想吃香橙……”  
“谁是凯瑟琳？”  
“我前妻，”格雷格叹了口气发动了车子，示意夏洛克闭嘴，“有一天她很想吃香橙，和我说了之后，我答应下班给她带，但扭头我就忘了。”  
“不稀奇。”  
探长再次翻了个白眼，用表情问夏洛克能不能闭嘴，侦探露出一个请继续的假笑。  
“之后她也没再提了，我也不怎么购物，完全想不起来这事。但有一次我为了一个案子很久都没有回家，等我意识到做错了什么的时候，已经有很多没有回复的短信和未接来电了，全来自凯瑟琳，我当时觉得我他妈就是坨狗屎。就这样我想起来香橙的事了，我给她买了一果篮的香橙，还有一束花。但当我回家送给她的时候，她却想不起来我为什么要买香橙回来了。”  
他们以95迈的车速经过一个路标，距离伦敦市区还有35英里。  
“我当然提醒她了，她却没有我想的那样感动，而是随便回应了一句，这样啊。”  
之后格雷格继续说了很多类似的过错和错过，夏洛克难得没有打断他，善良得像是忏悔室里的教父。  
“结局你知道，她最终离开了我，因为我已经欠了她太多许诺了，她也找到那个会及时回应的男人。我甚至没办法补偿她，这跟他妈高利贷一样你知道吗，如果你开始还不上了，那么以后你只会越欠越多，最后赔掉一切。”  
格雷格越说越激动，他嘀咕自己应该来一支烟的。而格雷格的故事让夏洛克无话可说，他看着挡风玻璃外的景色，现在路标显示距离伦敦还有25公里。  
“如果你说我要给你什么前车之鉴，我得说对你的妻子——伴侣好一点，但我他妈之前也知道，我敢说再给我一次机会，那个该死的体育老师还能爬上凯瑟琳的床。所以我的前车之鉴只有，做好准备。如果你觉得你要失去她——他了，那么就做好准备，你是真他妈失去他了，夏洛克。”  
格雷格每一次纠正的强调都让夏洛克的嗓子火辣辣地疼，他紧张得有点反胃了，他不明白格雷格是太激动以至于说错，还是故意这样暗示自己。

之后两人一路无言。

夏洛克花了五分钟从他们路过的第一家24小时营业餐厅得到了一包足足有5磅重的餐厅专供鹰嘴豆，够他们吃到万圣节。回到车旁的时候，雷斯垂德趴在方向盘上睡着了，夏洛克晃醒了雷斯垂德，要他到后座睡一会儿，现在他来开车。  
雷斯垂德累得根本不想和夏洛克客套，他看看表，现在快凌晨三点半了。在后座上睡着之前，雷斯垂德隐约看到夏洛克给鹰嘴豆绑上安全带防止它从座位上滑落，格雷格想自己大概是困出幻觉了。  
甜蜜的黑暗大概只持续了非常非常短的一段时间。  
刚睡得死死的被叫醒大概就跟被从妈妈肚子里生扯出来一个感觉吧，格雷格想，顺便他还觉得脸有点疼呢，探长觉得自己要哭了，但夏洛克布满血丝的眼睛着实让他瞎了一哆嗦，他现在就像是渴血的恶魔：“你快滚回家去睡，或者我现在报警让你手下带你去看守所睡。”  
“现在几点了，夏洛克？”  
“差五分四点，如果你再废话一会儿太阳就出来了，快从车上滚下来。”  
格雷格还是看了一眼表，夏洛克就抓着他的领子把他拎出来了，他还在想为什么夏洛克手劲这么大，夏洛克就从他外套内侧的口袋里翻出房间钥匙了。  
夏洛克把钥匙塞进探长手里，探长刚有点清醒，夏洛克已经飞快坐进驾驶席，刚刚车子都没有熄火。  
格雷格觉得哪里不对，但实在反应不过来哪里不对，等他趴在床上又要陷入梦乡的时候，才想起来那辆车其实是他的。

茉莉带走罗莎并没有让约翰睡个好觉。他从没想到自己从医院回来后还会沦落到一个人过夜。好不容易熬到了睡觉时间他却没有睡意，只好坐在客厅，用拆信刀给自己开了罐啤酒，打开体育比赛重播，让电视屏幕的光线给221B整个客厅笼罩上一层诡异的莹绿。  
他想自己的脑子看球看累的时候，就能放松下来去睡一会儿了。  
啤酒罐上拆信刀打开的豁口不小心将约翰的嘴唇划开了一个口子，他舔了舔伤口，尝到了酒精味和血腥味——就像夏洛克一样，上瘾且有害，刺激你的感官，并对你毫无益处，很可能会毁了你。  
约翰不管那个伤口，他要喝完那罐啤酒。

约翰被一阵捣鼓冰箱的声音惊醒了。他醒来大叫一声，身上温暖的织物滑落在地毯上。  
是夏洛克的外套，约翰立马直起身子看向厨房的方向。明显被约翰的叫声吓了一跳的夏洛克手足无措地抱着一包东西，房间里唯一发亮的东西只有开着的冰箱。  
“约翰，”是夏洛克先开的口，“现在是四点二十五，你要回房间里睡吗？”  
约翰眯起眼睛看看窗外，又看看夏洛克：“你怀里抱的是什么东西呢？”  
夏洛克特地换了个手势，让袋子里的内容物发出清晰的沙沙声：“是鹰嘴豆，你昨天跟我要的。”  
那一大袋看起来能吃到万圣节。  
约翰没有说这句话。他让夏洛克别去管那包豆子了，放在料理台上就好。  
夏洛克从善如流地把冰箱门关上，将那包作物放在料理台上，有正好看到了水槽里没有清洗的盘子，干脆地挽起袖子。  
“你还在厨房忙什么呢？”  
约翰靠在沙发上问，他能感觉到说话时嘴唇上的伤口被扯到时的疼痛。现在夏洛克回来了，他意识到这个伤口其实有点丢人了。  
“昨天的盘子没洗。”夏洛克的语气很平淡。  
水声已经响起来了。约翰现在想让夏洛克放下厨房里乱七八糟的一切走到他面前，但他说不好具体想让夏洛克做什么，于是他只能等了，他抱着夏洛克的大衣，透过伦敦那些灰尘和雨水，去闻夏洛克后颈的味道。  
约翰想要夏洛克属于他。但夏洛克不曾属于任何人，现在没有，今后也不会，就算他闻起来如此真实。夏洛克是一头龙，龙不会属于任何人，龙只忠于自己。  
“是我做得不够好吗，夏洛克？”为什么要这样对我，夏洛克？  
约翰不该这么问。他也知道自己不该这么问。在夏洛克连夜赶回伦敦，为他洗晚饭意面和蔬菜汤的盘子的时候，他不该问出来这个他明知道夏洛克没办法回答的问题。  
意面的酱汁仿佛是什么顽疾一样凝固在盘子上，夏洛克刷得非常用力，试图掩盖其他声音。  
“你分明知道我没想要离开你，约翰。”  
约翰看到夏洛克检查他们的意面盘子，就像检查凶器一样仔细，他面无表情，面对约翰的有意刁难和质问也面无表情。  
约翰等夏洛克放下了洗干净的碟子，现在侦探拿起了盛汤的陶瓷碗。  
“……那我可以想要离开你吗，夏洛克？”  
“我都给你带了鹰嘴豆了，”夏洛克耸着的肩绷得很紧，他转过身来，看着约翰，两人都已适应黎明到来前那微弱的灯光，约翰看见夏洛克眼里闪烁的星星，“我出门之前你说你只要鹰嘴豆的。”  
夏洛克用还沾着泡沫的右手抵住眼眶低泣，左手是约翰最喜欢的陶瓷碗。

恶龙不会流泪。世人都如此相信。


End file.
